lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
There's No Place Like Home: Part 1
Opis Przyszłość Szóstka Oceanic - Jack, Kate, Sayid, Hurley, Sun i Aaron - znajduje się na pokładzie samolotu, który leci do całkowicie prywatnej placówki militarnej na zachód od Honolulu. Kobieta która opiekuje się rozbitkami informuje ich że na miejscu czekają już na nich rodziny i dziennikarze. Kobieta zapewnia że spółka Oceanic nie wymaga od nich by tłumaczyli się przed mass-mediami jednak oni tego chcą. Gdy kobieta odchodzi Jack instruuje wszystkich co do historii jaką mają przedstawić mediom i rodzinom. thumb|200px|left|Rodzice Hugo, Sun i matka Jacka witają dzieci na lotnisku Samolot ląduje na lotnisku i Szóstka Oceanic - w eskorcie żołnierzy - wita się ze swoimi rodzinami. Do Jacka przybyła jego matka, do Sun i Hurleya - ich rodzice. Sayida porywa Hurley, by przedstawić go jego rodzicom. Na Kate, która trzyma Aarona, nie czeka nikt. Następnie ma miejsce konferencja prasowa. Szóstka Oceanic siedzi na podium za długim stołem, a kobieta prowadząca prezentację opowiada o przebiegu katastrofy. Według jej relacji katastrofa miała miejsce niedaleko od wyspy Membata, wchodzącej w skład Indonezji (na podstawie położenia wraku samolotu). Stamtąd ocalali, poniesieni prądem wody, dotarli na Membatę, bezludną wyspę w Archipelagu Sundajskim. Potem przypomina, że zgodnie z pouczeniem dnia 103 tajfun wyrzucił na brzeg pozostałości indonezyjskiego kutra rybackiego w którym ocaleni odnaleźli zapasy jedzenia i tratwę ratunkową. Dnia 108 Szóstka Oceanic użyła tej tratwy i dotarła do wyspy Sumba, niedaleko wioski Manukangga. Następnie pokazuje zdjęcie rozbitków na plaży tejże wyspy, które zrobił lokalny rybak. Kobieta kończy swoją opowieść, mówiąc, że gdy odkryto kim są rozbitkowie, zostali oni przetransportowani do Honolulu przez straż przybrzeżną Stanów Zjednoczonych. left|thumb|200px|Pierwsze po katastrofie spotkanie Sayida z Nadią Po zakończonej konferencji Jack potajemnie gratuluje przyjaciołom że nie wydali prawdy, nagle opiekunka O6 woła na bok Sayida i mówi że jakaś kobieta czeka na niego przed budynkiem. Gdy Sayid wychodzi na zewnątrz spotyka się z Nadią! Para rzuca się sobie w ramiona. Gabinet pana Paika, Sun zarzuca ojcu że to po części przez niego jej mąż nie żyje oraz że jej dziecko go nie obchodzi. Na koniec rozmowy Sun zdradza ojcu że za odszkodowanie od Oceanic Airlines wykupiła 50% akcji firmy ojca i teraz są oni wspólnikami. thumb|200px|right|[[Liczby na liczniku w odrestaurowanym samochodzie Hugo]] Dom Hugo, Hugo podjeżdża pod swoją rezydencję, dom wygląda na opustoszały. Gdy jednak przechodzi na zewnątrz okazuje się że rodzina i przyjaciele sprawili mu niespodziankę z okazji urodzin i wyprawili przyjęcie podczas którego Hugo rozmawia trochę z Kate, Sayidem oraz Nadią. Nagle ojciec zabiera Reyesa do garażu i pokazuje mu samochód którym zajmował się w dzieciństwie Hurley, ojciec tłumaczy że specjalnie dla niego go odrestaurował. Gdy Hugo wsiada do środka widzi na liczniku liczby: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Przerażony Reyes ucieka z rezydencji. thumb|200px|left|Rozmowa matki Claire z Jackiem Pogrzeb Christiana Shepharda, Jack wygłasza wzruszające przemówienie. Po ceremonii do Jacka podchodzi... matka Claire. Kobieta zdradza że Christian przyleciał do Australii zobaczyć jej i jego córkę która co najgorsze również leciała lotem 815... Okazuje się że jest nią Claire. Jack jest zszokowany. Po rozmowie z Jackiem roztrzęsioną kobieta mija Kate z Aaronem i mówi Austen że ta ma pięknego synka. Kate ma wyrzuty sumienia... Wyspa Dan uruchamia nasłuch w telefonie Franka, rozbitkowie słyszą głos Keamy'ego który instruuje swoich żołnierzy by zaraz po wylądowaniu udali się błyskawicznie do stacji projektu Dharma - Orchidea. Jack bez chwili namysłu i nie zważając na sprzeciw Juliet bierze Kate i para rusza do dżungli, w stronę lokalizacji helikoptera by raz na zawsze wyjaśnić sytuację i opuścić Wyspę. W tym samym czasie zdenerwowany Daniel przegląda swój notatnik, natrafia na stronę z logiem Orchidei, tłumaczy Charlotte że Keamy musiał użyć dodatkowych wytycznych przeznaczonych na ostateczność, oznacza to że już wkrótce Wyspa może zostać całkowicie zniszczona a oni muszą czym prędzej ją opuścić. thumb|200px|right|Logo [[Orchidea|Orchidei w zeszycie Daniela]] Jack i Kate idą przez dżunglę, nagle z przeciwnej strony wyłaniają się Sawyer, Aaron i Miles. Sawyer tłumaczy sytuację, na wiadomość o próbie zabicia rozbitków przez ludzi z frachtowca Jack jest podirytowany. Wie, że John miał rację... W końcu Jack każe Kate, Milesowi i Sawyerowi wracać raz z Aaronem na plażę a on mimo wszystko pójdzie do helikoptera i dotrzyma obietnicy - wydostanie ich z Wyspy. Gdy odchodzi w głąb dżungli dogania go jednak Sawyer który mówi, że nie pozwoli mu umrzeć samemu. Sayid dopływa pontonem do Wyspy, mówi że zabierze na początek 6 osób oraz wyjawia że Keamy chce ich wszystkich pozabijać. Gdy dowiaduje się że Jack i Kate poszli w stronę helikoptera decyduje się jednak ich dogonić i zawrócić. Nagle na plaży pojawia się Kate, Miles i Aaron. Kate tłumaczy co i jak po czym zapada decyzja. Daniel będzie przewoził ludzi na frachtowiec a Sayid w tym czasie będzie gonił Jacka i Sawyera. Gdy Sayid znika w dżungli Daniel bierze na ponton pierwszą turę ludzi ( wśród nich są Jin i Sun). Wtedy Kate oddaje Sun Aarona i biegnie za Irakijczykiem. thumb|200px|right|Pierwsza tura ludzi opuszcza Wyspę Ben, Hugo i John idą przez dżunglę, Ben tłumaczy że zmierzają do stacji Orchidea ponieważ tylko tam mogą przenieść Wyspę. Gdy Hugo pyta dlaczego Ben wcześniej tego nie zrobił ten odpowiada że to bardzo ryzykowny i niebezpieczny proces, w pewnym momencie Ben zatrzymuje się, odkopuje z gruzu skrzynię Dharmy, wyjmuje ze środka lusterko po czym zaczyna komunikować się z kimś w dżungli. Hugo, Ben i Locke dochodzą do stacji Orchidea ukrytej pod ziemią, na zewnątrz której znajduje się za to szklarnia. Ben obserwuje przez lornetkę ze skrzyni Dharmy jak po terenie szklarni poruszają się ludzie Keamy'ego. Ben nie jest tym zaskoczony gdyż spodziewał się zasadzki. Linus tłumaczy również parze rozbitków że Widmore wie o tej stacji i zdaje sobie sprawę z jej wagi. Sawyer i Jack dochodzą do helikoptera, widzą związanego Lapidusa. Gdy mężczyźni uwalniają go pilot mówi im że muszą jak najszybciej uciec na frachtowiec gdyż Keamy i jego ludzie są zdeterminowani. Nagle Sawyer pyta Franka o los towarzyszy Linusa, ten odpowiada że zginą. Wściekły Sawyer mówi Jackowi że z Benem jest Hugo... Kate i Sayid idą dżunglą w stronę Jacka i Sawyera. Nagle zostają otoczeni przez Innych z Richardem na czele który zabiera im broń i każe im iść z nimi. thumb|200px|left|Inni prowadzą [[Kate i Sayida]] Ben tłumaczy Johnowi jak ma dojść do prawdziwej Orchidei. Gdy John pyta jak ma ominąć żołnierzy, na co Ben wychodzi z krzaków z rękami do góry i mówi na odchodnym, że zawsze ma plan. Po chwili pojawiają się żołnierze z Keamym na czele, uśmiechnięty Martin z radością przykłada pistolet do głowy Linusowi i powala go na ziemię uderzeniem kolby. thumb|200px|right|[[Ben poddaje się i zostaje więźniem Keamy'ego]] Frachtowiec I tura ludzi z Jinem i Sun dopływa na frachtowiec. Na miejscu przyjmuje ich Desmond, gdy Dan odpływa po następnych ludzi para Koreańczyków widzi Michaela... Desmond rozmawia z Hendricksem kiedy udaje im się naprawić silniki. Niestety okazuje się, że są jeszcze jakieś zakłócenia. Jin i Sun rozmawiają z Michaelem. Michael opowiada im o tym jak wraz z Waltem trafili na jakąś wyspę, sprzedali łódź i za pieniądze wrócili do domu. Następnie Dawson próbuje się usprawiedliwiać za swą zdradę. Nagle wybiega przerażony Desmond wołający Michaela, okazuje się że Keamy zostawił na statku ładunki wybuchowe, gdy statek poruszy się Keamy wysadzi go w powietrze za pomocą urządzenia które ma na ramieniu. Ciekawostki * W dzienniku Faradaya jest narysowane logo z kurtki Bena a obok niego napis: The Orchid. To potwierdza fakt, że nieznajome logo to logo Orchidei. * Kobieta z Oceanic powiedziała na konferencji, że 108 dnia rozbitkowie użyli tratwy, żeby dopłynąć do wyspy Sumba. Znów nawiązanie do liczb * Hurley je krakersa, który ma 15 lat. * Wyspa Membata na której mieli rzekomo żyć po katastrofie rozbitkowie to po indonezyjsku "niepewność" i "wątpliwość". * Claire i Bernard nie pojawiają się w tym epizodzie * W tym odcinku matkę Claire gra ina aktorka niż w * W samolocie, w którym leci szóstka Oceanic przez chwilę widać 7 pasażera, który siedzi z boku. ** To może tylko złudzenie, członek ekipy filmowej albo statysta udający obsługę samolotu *** Raczej nie jest to członek ekipy filmowej, ponieważ babka z Oceanic uśmiechnęła się do tej osoby. Gdyby to był ktoś z ekipy, nie zwracałaby na niego uwagi. Może to być ktoś z obsługi. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Z kim porozumiewał się przez lusterko Ben i co powiedział ? ** Ben porozumiewał się z Richardem * Kto jest drugim ( oprócz ojca Sun ) człowiekiem odpowiedzialnym za śmierć Jina ? ** Prawdopodobnie Sun chodziło tu o Charlesa Widmore'a ** Prawdopodobnie Sun uważa, że to ona jest odpowiedzialna za śmierć męża ** Prawdopodobnie Sun uważa, że Ben jest odpowiedzialny za śmierć Jina, dlatego ma wspólny interes z Widmorem * Kim jest siódmy pasażer samolotu? ** Takiego pasażera prawdopodobnie nie ma * Oceanic 6 podała że przeżyła ich 8, Kate podczas katastrofy jeszcze nie "urodziła" znaczy to że katastrofe miały przeżyc jeszcze 3 osoby jakie? ** pozostali ocaleni to Libby, Boone i Charlie Cytaty Keren: Nazywają was Szóstką Oceanic. To może nie najlepsza nazwa, ale dosyć chwytliwa. Jack: Wiesz, gdzie jest Orchidea? Juliet: Nie. Nie słyszałam też głosów Sayida i Desmonda. Jack: Kate. Pójdziemy na spacer? Kate: Jasne. Jack: Ja idę po broń, a ty przynieś wodę.